Red Eye
Summary Red Eye and Other Fallout Equestria Characters created by Kkat Red Eye Is one of the main antagonists in Fallout Equestria and is an important presence in each of its side stories. Born in the highly advanced Stable 101 Red Eye was dismayed at how the use of the sophisticated technology in his stable was purely used for survival. Believing it would be in the best interest of everyone to reshape and rebuild the desolate wasteland and that he was abandoning the Earth Pony way. After being rejected for his machinations, Red Eye staged a violent rebellion from within his stable that almost entirely wiped the stables population. With the stables technological and scientific resources at his disposal Red Eye began his conquest of the wasteland. Conquering his way to become the largest military and united force in all the land. Having entire cities and facilities at his behest in goal to reunite Equestria. taking whatever force he deemed necessary to rebuild society. His ultimate goal is to ascend as a true, perfect, complete, Alicorn. Using prime templates from all 3 species of pony, and rule over the revived land as Celestia and Luna did long ago.. Appearance Red Eye is a cybernetic earth pony with a scarlet red coat and dark black mane. His right eye in particular has been replaced with advanced cybernetics within his stable that emits a bright red glare. he is usually seen wearing a cape or scarf of some sort, either black, or using his stable barding as a substitute. Personal Statistics Alignment: Fluctuates from True Neutral to Lawful Evil Name: Red Eye Origin: Fallout Equestria '''by '''Kkat, a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Gender: Male Classification: Earth Pony, Cyberpony Age: Unknown, likely in his Early to Mid 30s (He was in control of his army when Calamity defected to the wasteland, 6 years prior to the start of the story.) Birthplace: Stable 101 Likes: Unity (both the religion he founded and the idea), those who would not let the wasteland twist their soul, Generosity, Loyalty, Leadership, Littlepip (for her potential as a ruler) Dislikes: Littlepip (for opposing him), Anything considered in his eyes to be high society (Steel Rangers, Manehattan citizens, and The Enclave in particular.), The Goddess (Sees the apparent threat it poses to his goals, and only worked with it begrudgingly) Status: Deceased Affiliation: Unity, His own army Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A '''| '''9-A '''Physically, '''8-C via various weapons, possibly Much Higher with strongest weapons. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Magic, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Hacking, Social Influencing, Preparation. Via his Cybernetics: Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Stealth Mastery (His Stealthbuck add on completely makes him invisible and cancels any noise the user would make to a degree), Homing Attack, Perception Manipulation (with SATS he can slow his own perception of time to a stand still.), and Information Analysis (via EFS). | Same as before, Red Eyes army contains several creatures such as Alicorns, and Dragons, that he can control remotely. With EMP Grenades: Electricity Manipulation, Minor Power Nullification. With other equipment: Radiation Manipulation (Via Balefire Eggs), Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (via Plasma weapons), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Dart Gun), Explosion Manipulation (Via various explosives), Regeneration (Low Low via Healing Potions), Resistance to Radiation (via Rad Away, when taken lowers the users radioactivity.) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Comparable to Littlepip) | Small Building Level, Building Level '''with Alicorns and Balefire Eggs, possibly '''Much Higher (Supplied Littlepip with the nuke she used to kill The Goddess.) Speed: Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (scaling to Calamity) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Level, Higher '''with preparation '''Durability: Small Building Level possibly Building Level (comparable to Littlepip, endured an energy shot strong enough to disintegrate a pony and falling into a vat of chemicals before slowly subcuming to his wounds.), His Cybernetics are at least Building Level (His cybernetics survived this and remained functional .) Stamina: High '''(should be comparable to Littlepip.) '''Range: Melee Range, Meters with Weapons | Kilometers via various weapons Standard Equipment: His Right Eye, His Pipbuck, | Alicorns, Hellhounds, Dragons, varying firearms his society would have access to, Balefire Eggs, Bombs, and Launchers as well as potions. Should essentially have access to every weapon Littlepip and her companions acquired as he controlled a vast portion of The Wastelands economy. Intelligence: Genius, Red Eye is an extremely intelligent and crafty individual. It was through his craft and extensive social influencing that he was able to build up and lead the most powerful post war military force/society based in the wasteland. His society was well on its way from the efforts of slaves and Alicorns to rebuilding the world that came before the wasteland through his deals and workings with others. He had founded his own widely popular religion and built schools within his society based preaching his ideas of rebuilding society through whatever means need to be taken. His charisma, philosophy, and leadership skills earned him the trust of various individuals from various backgrounds, even his so called enemies respected what he was able to accomplish. Even as the full force of the Enclave Military was bearing down on him, his still managed to almost entirely plan around them, laying trap after trap for them to enact his ultimate plan. He has outsmarted and emotionally manipulated Littlepip and others several times in the past to get whatever it is he desires. Weaknesses: Slightly overconfident, otherwise none notable. Key: Base | With Preparation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Animal Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters